Le Lion et le Serpent
by Elisabeth Chapen'Key
Summary: Sélène Scale est la terreur de Poudlard. Impitoyable, elle n'hésite pas à torturer les élèves. L'arrivée d'une demande en mariage imprévue et l'intervention de certains Black vont-ils la faire changer ? La vraie Sélène va-t-elle enfin apparaître ?
1. Chapitre 1  Larmes et douleurs

**Date : **2 août 2011

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Sélène Scale

**Note : **ceci est ma première fanfic ! Et aussi mon premier récit (outre les expressions écrites scolaires) ! Pour ce faire, j'ai choisi d'y introduire mon personnage HP préféré, c'est-à-dire Sirius Black. Je n'ai pour l'instant lu que des fanfic avec Sirius, toutes présentaient un Sirius différent à chaque fois, j'espère avoir fait un récit sans ressemblance (auquel cas elle serait fortuite !) avec une fanfic déjà existante. J'espère aussi que vous prendrez du plaisir à me lire, et je vous invite à me laisser une petite review, que vous soyez anonyme ou pas :) J'y répondrais lors du post du chapitre suivant (si il n'y en a pas trop !). Merci d'avance !

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre : **j'ai voulu rendre violente la scène de torture, je ne sais pas si l'effet escompté est bien rendu mais dans tous les cas, je vous préviens d'avance qu'il y a de la violence. Aussi, la personne violenté n'a pas été prise au hasard, elle est bien comme ça avant d'avoir son caractère "définitif"...

**Le Lion et le Serpent**

**Chapitre 1 - Larmes et douleurs**

Bruissements de capes dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Accompagnée de mes fidèles acolytes (ou plutôt devrais-je dire _chiens de garde_), je me dirige à grands pas vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Sitôt apparue aux portes de la salle, les conversations s'arrêtent d'un coup.

Je traverse la salle sous des centaines d'yeux pour m'installer à la table des serpents. En jetant un coup d'oeil du côté des lions, je croise les regards rendus goguenards par leur dernière farce de Potter et Black. Potter. Crétin à lunettes, toujours à courir après sa Sang-de-Bourbe ! Black. Sale traître à son Sang !

Je leur lance un regard plus froid que la mort, ce qui a pour effet de faire faner leurs sourires, avant de me désintéresser totalement d'eux et de commencer à me servir parmi les innombrables plats, tandis que le brouhaha reprend timidement.

Vous vous demander sûrement qui je suis pour avoir créé un tel blanc à mon entrée ?

Seulement Sélène Scale, préfète de Serpentard en 6e année. Et, j'ai oublier de préciser : je suis la terreur de Poudlard.

En sortant de la salle, je vais directement à notre dortoir, quand je percute une jeune fille.

- Relève-toi !

Mon ordre claque, sans appel.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle ! gémit la jeune fille toujours à terre en se tordant les mains.

Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres et je sors lentement ma baguette des plis de ma cape. Voyant ce geste, la fille éclate en sanglots. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses cheveux bruns frisés et sur l'écusson vert de sa cape.

Je me penche vers elle et lui prends le menton, l'obligeant à me regarder.

- Bella, ma chérie... Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça ma grande !

J'emploie pour cette phrase un ton horripilant de mièvrerie.

Bellatrix Black, la cousine du Traître-à-son-Sang, lève un visage trempé vers moi, et va me sourire quand elle aperçoit mon sourire et ma baguette pointée sur elle. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et je lui lance un "_Silencio_".

A présent privée de parole, elle me fixe de ses grands yeux où se mêlent pleurs, crainte et horreur. Elle sait ce qui l'attend, elle l'a subi tant de fois...

Cette petite larve pleurnicheuse ne mérite pas d'être dans la maison Serpentard, seul son Sang et son nom l'y ont conduits !

A présent, elle attend en tremblotant, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Levant ma baguette, je lance le désormais habituel "_Endoloris_ !".

Sous l'effet du sort qui la frappe, le corps de la jeune Black est pris de soubresauts incontrôlables, ses membres se convulsent, elle se roule par terre de douleur et de désespoir tandis que sa bouche est ouverte sur un cri qui ne viendra pas.

Mes acolytes ne disent rien, craignant de subir le même sort. Un petit sourire fleurit sur mon visage, puis, lassée de ce petit jeu, je souffle "_Finite Incantatem_".

Bellatrix cesse de se tordre et le _Silencio_ et le _Endoloris_ disparaissent, nous laissant entendre son souffle sacadé.

- As-tu compris cette fois, Bella chérie ? sussurai-je.

- Ou... oui Mademoiselle, haleta-t-elle, les yeux baissés, cachant ses larmes.

Je fis comme si je la croyais, sachant bien que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

- C'est bien. Maintenant, file !

Je parlais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, je n'en étais pas à mon premier _Endoloris_ !

Je laissais ma "Bella chérie" rejoindre la salle commune en titubant. Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne des événements, sans quoi elle subirait bien pire qu'un simple sortilège impardonnable...

Je fis un signe à mes acolytes, et me rendis à mon tour dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

_**Voilà, j'espère encore que ça vous a plu, ce chapitre est très court mais le prochain sera plus long ;) **_

_**Si vous me laissez une review, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ! Toute critique sera notée pour les prochains chapitres. **_


	2. Chapitre 2  Le venin du Serpent

**Date : **3 août 2011

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Sélène Scale

**Note : **et voici déjà la suite ! Je n'ai eu qu'une review pour mon premier chapitre, mais c'est déjà ça ! Merci donc à Nikki Micky :)

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre : **dans ce chapitre, Regulus apparaît (un peu fugacement mais il apparaît), n'ayant pas de description très précise de la part de J. K. Rowling, j'ai décidé qu'il était comme Sirius, sauf que ses cheveux sont plus châtains et ses yeux gris-bruns

**Le Lion et le Serpent**

**Chapitre 2 – Le venin du Serpent**

« Sang Pur »

Je lance le mot de passe d'une voix forte, et la porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvre dans un chuintement.

Comme dans la Grande Salle, mon arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue : bientôt, je deviens la cible des regards de tous les Serpentards présents.

Tous ? Non, sauf un.

- Cher Severus, toujours occupé à bosser à ce que je vois...

L'intéressé s'empresse de refermer son manuel –celui de Potions apparemment– et me répond sèchement :

- Excuse-moi, Scale, mais je suis fatigué.

La gifle partit sur-le-champ.

- Premier avertissement, Severus. Si tu me manques encore de respect, tu peux dire adieu à ton acceptation parmi les _vrais_ Serpentards. Pense bien qu'étant Sang-Mêlé, nous ne pouvons pas t'accepter comme cela...

Ma voix, comme mon regard, se sont brusquement glacés. Severus serre le poing, geste qui trahit l'énorme haine qui l'habite, et il murmure un ? Oui, Mademoiselle ?, avant de se diriger vers son dortoir à grands pas fulminants.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me laisse glisser sur le fauteuil vert émeraude abandonné par mon cher Sang-Mêlé, et toise dédaigneusement mes acolytes qui n'ont toujours pas pipé mot.

- Et bien, allez-vous-en ! Vous n'allez pas passer la nuit accrochés à mes basques !

Ils s'éparpillèrent tous en vitesse dans leurs dortoirs. Pathétique.

Une jambe passée par-dessus l'accoudoir, ma tête reposant sur ma main gauche, je pense à tout ça. On n'est qu'en octobre et, déjà, tout Poudlard tremble devant moi. Il faut dire que mon Nom, Scale, m'y aide. Nous sommes la famille avec le plus de mages noirs, le plus de gens à Azkaban, le plus de dossiers au Ministère, après la famille Jedusor –derniers descendants direct de Salazard Serpentard–.

De toute façon, chez les Serpents, c'est simple : tu bouffes ou tu te fais bouffer. J'ai choisi de bouffer, à coup d'_Endoloris_ s'il le faut. Et je dois avouer que ça marche plutôt bien. Dans chaque regard que je croise s'allume une étincelle de peur.

Il faut dire que mon physique joue aussi : il est comme mon prénom, lunaire [_Sélène était la déesse grecque de la Lune_].

Mes cheveux sont blonds, mais d'un blond si clair et pur qu'on les croiraient faits de fils d'argent. Ils m'arrivent aux reins, mais je me fais toujours une queue de cheval haute nouée par un ruban vert émeraude (la couleur de ma Maison bien sûr).

Mes yeux sont gris, mais gris très lumineux, comme l'astre lunaire lui-même.

Mon visage est assez fin, sang être saillant, et je suis de taille moyenne pour mon âge (1m73).

Le seul maquillage que je m'autorise est l'ombre à paupière : terreur, certes, pute, non.

Sans me vanter, je suis bonne élève, surtout en Sortilèges...

Alors que je continue à rêvasser, mes yeux se posent sur la silhouette qui traverse la salle commune.

Regelus Black.

Le frère du Traître-à-son-Sang, oui, mais il est... différent de son frère. Fin, musclé, il est assez beau, je dois l'avouer, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon type, surtout qu'il a un an de moins que moi. Le seul sujet qui nous rapproche, c'est notre haine des non-Sangs-Purs.

Il le sait, aussi s'autorise-t-il un signe de la main quand il m'aperçoit, auquel je réponds par un léger signe de tête.

Regelus Black est bien l'un des seuls qui sort du lot, avec Severus et Malefoy.

Severus... je suis sûre qu'on pourrait en faire quelque chose. Il est évident que la rage qui l'habite est à exploiter. Le résultats pourrait être... intéressants.

Lucius, auto-proclamé « Prince de Serpentard ». Lui aussi a un Nom célèbre, sa famille de Sangs-Purs est très ancienne et a toujours vécu avec les Ténèbres. Nos relations ne sont ni cordiales ni houleuses, nous sommes camarades, c'est tout. Bien que son air de « Je-suis-le-Prince-et-je-me-la-pète » me tape sur les nerfs. Un bon petit sortilège ne devrait pas lui faire de mal...

Fatiguée, je monte dans mon dortoir. Mes colocataires, que j'entendais piailler comme des greluches à travers la porte, stoppent net quand j'apparais dans la pièce (pour changer). Aussitôt, dans le frou-frou des dentelles, chacune regagne son lit. Dans le silence régnant à présent, uniquement troublé par les respirations, je prends mon nécessaire et m'enferme dans la douche, j'en ressors apaisée et je me jette directement sur mon lit, en prenant bien soin de tirer les rideaux.

Les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin, j'attends que le voile du sommeil tombe sur moi, quand une pensée refait surface : Potter et Black. Ces deux idiots ont trouvé malin de jeter des Bombabouses dans la salle commune de Serpentard (il faut d'ailleurs que je leur demande comment ils y ont eu accès), si bien qu'en rentrant, une fumée verdâtre en est sortie et a asphyxié la moitié des Serpentards présents !

Après avoir retiré 20 points à Gryffondor et lancé sort de dissipation sur sort désodorisant, la salle commune avait de nouveau retrouvé son aspect normal.

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de poursuivre dans tout Poudlard les deux responsables, criant que je leur ferai cracher leurs tripes (rien que ça) et autres politesses que Potter et Black ont maintenant l'habitude d'entendre à chaque fois qu'ils s'en prennent à la Maison des Serpents.

Car ils n'en n'étaient pas à leur première farce ! Et ça se finissait toujours pareil : eux courant, morts de rire, et moi derrière eux, vociférant à qui mieux mieux. Je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde mais je m'amusais bien à ce petit jeu avec ces deux crétins.

Dans mon lit, dans le noir, je m'autorise un sourire, faisant tomber le temps d'une pensée le masque de la terrible Sélène Scale.

Le lendemain, le premier cours de la journée, qui durait deux heures, était celui de Potions avec Slughorn. Jusque là, rien de fâcheux. Il faut que je précise que nous avons cours avec... les Gryffondors.

A peine rentrée, je me place le plus loin possible du chaudron de Potter et Black, et bien m'en prit, car à peine 30 minutes avant le début du cours, leur filtre de confusion explosa dans une grande gerbe de lumières violettes et roses.

Je ricane. Décidément, ils seront toujours aussi nuls ! Heureusement pour eux, Evans, la sale Sang-de-Bourbe, vient à leur aide et Potter devient aussi rose que sa potion. Franchement, ça me donne envie de vomir. Ce n'est qu'une sale Moldue, indigne de pratiquer la magie ! Entre les Traîtres-à-leur-Sang et les Sangs-de-Bourbe, il sait bien s'entourer, cet imbécile de Potter !

Je souffle bruyamment, capte des regards apeurés vers moi de la part de me voisins les plus proches et je souris, contente de mon petit effet.

Après les deux heures de potions, où, malgré l'aide d'Evans, Potter réussit à refaire exploser son filtre, je me dirige tranquillement vers mon cours de Botanique, quand je croise les Maraudeurs au complet.

Maraudeurs ? Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ?

Leurs réactions quand ils me virent m'intrigua au plus au point.

Lupin, le « sage » du groupe (et le seul auquel je ne reprochais rien) se raidit à mon passage.

Pettigrew ne me jette pas un regard mais ses mains se tordent d'angoisse.

Potter murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Black, qui ricane et m'observe avec un grand sourire « à la Black », c'est-à-dire moqueur et tout ce qu'il y a de plus insolent.

Ma réponse est brève mais comprise par toute la petite troupe : un geste pas catholique du tout de la main droite.

Je continue mon chemin et, sentant un regard sur ma nuque, je me retourne : Black s'est arrêté et me fixe.

Yeux lunaires contre yeux métal ; il ne tarde pas à baisser les yeux, mais je capte au passage une lueur de... défi ? Après un dernier sourire tordu, il se retourne et rejoint ses amis.

A mon tour de sourire. Avec mon plus bel air sadique, je murmure quelques mots en Fourchelangue. Aussitôt, une fumée noire sort de ma bouche et s'enroule autour d'un des pieds de Black, qui s'étale de tout son long.

Le temps qu'il se relève en jurant comme un charretier, je suis déjà loin, riant d'avoir humilié le Traître.

_**Et un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours :) J'ai enfin fait apparaître les deux personnages principaux de mon histoire, Sirius et Regelus. L'action va arriver dans un ou deux chapitres, là on est encore dans la situation initiale ;)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des review ! ^^**_


	3. Chapitre 3  Larmes de sang

**Date : 5** août 2011

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Sélène Scale

**Note :** on approche des moments clefs ! :)

Merci encore de me suivre, même si j'avoue avoir été un brin découragée de ne voir aucune review pour le chapitre 2...

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre : **j'espère que les actes de Sélène ne vous choquerons pas trop...

**Le Lion et le Serpent**

**Chapitre 3 - Larmes de sang**

- Sirius -

Je sortis du cours de Potions mort de rire, James me suivant les cheveux rendus encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude (si cela est possible !) par sa seconde explosion de filtre. D'un coup de baguette, sa tignasse reprit son apparence normale.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre cours d'Histoire de la Magie quand nous avons croisé "notre Terreur préférée" comme me le murmura James à l'oreille. Je ricanai, tout en notant du coin de l'oeil que Remus se raidissait. Évidemment. Sélène. Déesse de la Pleine Lune. Sans le savoir, cette fille rappelait sa vraie nature à mon ami par sa seule présence.

Alors que nous nous croisions, elle nous adressa un doigt d'honneur glacial (comme tout chez elle), qui était surtout pour moi vu le regard qu'elle m'a jeté.

Tandis que mes amis continuaient, je m'arrêtai pour l'observer.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention mais ses cheveux étaient comme une cascade argentée, réunis en queue de cheval qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas.

Soudain, elle fit volte-face et ses yeux capturèrent les miens. On aurait vraiment dis qu'elle avait pour pupilles l'astre lunaire.

Je me rendis enfin compte que je la dévisageais, et je baissais les yeux pour me défaire de l'attraction des siens. Les filles sont complètement dingues de mes yeux, et je dois bien avouer que j'en suis fier, mais les siens étaient encore plus... mystérieux. Ils exprimaient beaucoup de choses différentes et contraires. Je lui lançais un dernier sourire du genre : "T'as de beaux yeux, mais les miens sont mieux !", et je rejoignis les Maraudeurs. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour envoyer une vanne sur la "Terreur", quelque chose me crocheta le pied et je me ramassai par terre. Après avoir hurlé des mots que je n'oserai jamais répéter ici, je remarquai que Remus fronçait le nez, confirmant mes doutes : magie noire. Les sols de Poudlard étaient trop bien entretenus pour laisser une dalle dépasser.

Tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte du ridicule de ma situation et jetai un coup d'oeil alentour : personne d'autre que les Maraudeurs et la "Terreur" n'avaient été spectateurs de ma chute.

La "Terreur" ? Je me retournai mais trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu. Logique, un assassin ne reste pas sur le lieu du crime n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprenais juste pas pourquoi elle m'avait fait ça. Elle était vraiment étrange cette fille. M'enfin, tous les Serpentards, et encore plus les Sangs-Purs, sont étranges.

Après un dernier juron, je me relevai, époussetant ma cape pour me donner contenance.

- Ben alors Patmol, tu ne sais plus marcher ? s'esclaffa James, hilare. A moins que notre "Terreur" ne t'aies ensorcelé ?

- Cornedrue...

Je décidai de passer outre la seconde partie de sa tirade, mais ne répondit pas à sa première boutade, car sinon...

- Les gars ! On va être en retard en Histoire de la Magie !

- Merlin ! jura Peter, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des sermons en plus de son cours !

- Tu n'as jamais envie de rien de toute façon, remarqua Remus en souriant.

Personne n'ajouta rien et c'est essoufflés que nous arrivâmes juste à temps en cours.

- Sélène -

La journée était passée très vite, aussi je m'installai ("déjà" ai-je presque envie de dire) dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Alors que mon regard traînait du côté des Lions, je croisais un regard familier. Black. Il avait le buste tourné vers ses amis installés à sa gauche mais son menton reposait sur sa main droite, et son regard était ancré sur moi. Je lui lançais mon regard "Ice Doll" avec agacement, espérant lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas vraiment manger tout en me sachant épiée.

Soudain, des Serpentards entrèrent dans la Salle. Regelus était parmi eux, aussi je l'invitai à s'asseoir à côté de moi, et nous discutâmes longuement des récents "exploits" (c'était son terme, et quand il employait ce mot des étoiles dansaient dans ses yeux gris-bruns) de Lord Voldemort.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis de nouveau un regard qui me brûlait la peau. Relevant la tête, je revis Black exactement comme il y avait à peine quelques minutes, à l'exception de ses yeux. Ils flamboyaient littéralement d'une haine pure et ardente. Je me surpris à penser qu'il aurait fait un excellent Serpentard si il n'avait pas cet amour des Moldus.

Regelus avait suivi mon regard et se retourna vers moi. Je réprimais un sursaut en me rendant compte que son frère et lui avaient le même sourire en coin, un brin moqueur.

- On dirait que Sirius (il cracha son prénom) n'apprécie pas que je sois en belle compagnie, susurra-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien mais, quand il mit son bras autour de mes épaules, je le repoussai sèchement :

- Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, Regelus Black.

Sur ces mots, je quittais la Grande Salle, le laissant rembarré par l'utilisation de son Nom et prénom dans mon avertissement et vexé que je l'aie repoussé.

En passant, mon regard ne put s'empêcher de chercher celui de Black, qu'il trouva immédiatement. Ses yeux métaliques m'étudiaient pensivement, mais la rage avait fait place à un léger pétillement dans ses yeux. Et il arborrait de nouveau ce sourire si typique des Black.

Je soufflai, dégoutée. Combien de nanas s'était-il fait ? La moitié de Poudlard sûrement. C'était incroyable ce que ces filles soient si naïves. Il les prenait l'espace d'un soir et les jetait comme un jouet cassé au petit matin.

En me souvenant de son regard, je me demandai si il avait l'intention de m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Eh bien ! Qu'il essaye. Il allait avoir une mauvaise surprise...

Tandis que je pensais cela, mon coeur battit irrégulièrement. C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami. Ils avaient bien trop peur de moi ! Je pouffai. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal, passer son temps à se rouler des patins, très peu pour moi.

Je me retrouvais dans le Hall quand je me sentis... vide. Non. NON ! Je m'étais jurée de ne pas recommencer ! J'étais prise entre deux feux. Une partie de mon corps voulait que je le fasse, l'autre voulait m'en empêcher. Mais cela faisait si longtemps... A force de réfléchir, le manque me décida.

Mon esprit s'embua, et mon corps fit seul le chemin qu'il connaissait maintenant par c?ur. J'arrivaus bientôt devant la Salle sur Demande. Une porte se dessina, je tournai la poignée et entrai.

C'était l'exacte réplique de ma chambre, jusqu'au papier peint et aux détails des meubles. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait.

Je sortis ma baguette, m'approchais du bureau, tapai trois fois sur le premier tiroir et deux fois sur le second. J'ouvris alors le premier tiroir : la Salle se souvenait toujours du code et m'avait bien fait apparaître ce que je voulais.

Je fis sortir du tiroir un magnifique poignard avec une poignée en forme de serpent incrustée d'emeraudes. Je retroussai alors ma manche gauche : la dernière marque commençait à former une longue cicatrice blanche. Je souris et, de la pointe du poignard, marquai en majuscules sur mon bras "DESTINY".

Mon destin. Quel était-ce ? Être la plus forte pour l'honneur de ma famille, être la plus respectée pour l'honneur de ma famille, être la plus intelligente pour l'honneur de ma famille, me marier pour l'honneur de ma famille...

Tout pour ma famille. Rien pour moi.

Évidemment, la crise d'adolescence jouait grandement dans cet acte, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je détestais devoir endosser ce masque terrifiant pour ma famille. N'avais-je donc rien le droit de faire pour moi ? Je voudrais pouvoir sourire, connaître l'amitié, l'amour...

Mon éducation de Sang-Pure m'avait appris à ne pas pleurer, aussi mon bras pleura pour moi des larmes de sang.

Soudain, tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. J'étais allée trop loin. Le poignard tomba à terre et je rampais péniblement vers le lit. Enfin, je m'y affalai et les ténèbres m'engloutirent.

_**Et un autre chapitre fini ! **_

_**Je serai absente la semaine prochaine, donc à dans une semaine pour la suite ! J'espère avoir des review à mon retour :)**_


End file.
